halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael West
|Born=September 14, 2534 |Died= |Gender=Male |Height=6' 1'' |Weight=216 lbs |Hair Color=Brown |Eye Color=Brown |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= |Affiliation=Shadow Thieves |Era= *Post War Era *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= |Equipment= *Smart AI named Gideon *Holographic Communicator |Abilities= *Hand to hand combat *Marksmanship *Pick locking |Specialty= *Hacking *Technology }} Michael West was a grey hat hacker for the criminal organization know as Shadow Thieves. Starting out as a petty thief, he would pickpocket from the wealthy and often got into trouble with local authorities, but would evade them out of dumb luck. He would pass time learning computer skills from a group of white hat hackers and built his own organization to help others, including himself learn the skills of a hacker. When a local criminal gang destroyed his business, he fled to a nearby city, and studied courses related to hacking. He viewed himself as a vigilante and hacked from banks and credit unions to steal enough money to help the homeless and those in need. Still wanted by the authorities, he fled to an unknown colony where he would buy a safe house and wait for thing to cool down on Earth. He would later help out an assassin known as, Mitchel Sanders aiding him in the capture of Aaron Pierce. The two headed to Mamore and went their separate ways. While remaining under the radar, Michael built and sold high tech drones and other technology to black market customers under the guise of a salesman. He earned enough money to leave a good lifestyle on Mamore. He eventually picked up the attention of local criminals and began building technology for them. During the created crisis he found that his bank account was empty and could not trace the source. Figuring that BCA was on his trail and tired of running, he fled back to Earth to confess his crimes and make amends. The EMP blast from caused him to crash land in the mid west of UNRA. Biography Early Life Michael West was born on September 14, 2534 in Detroit, Chicago to Adrian and Christina West. Christina West worked as a server to the cities local diner, while Adrian worked as an associate of SkyBlue Technological. Matthew grew up in suitable living conditions and got along well with his father, even seeing him as an inspiration. With Adrian's successes over the years, he was eventually stalked by the local mob and encountered a few failed murder attempts due his connections with Jerry Gray, the company's founder whom worked closely with ONI. While his father was put into the BCA's witness protection program and fled to a remote region of Earth, Michael's life took a dramatic turn. He engaged in illicit activities, one of these was petty theft and pickpocketing to barely get by. Christina eventually caught him in the act and discouraged him, warning him about how the minor criminal acts could hurt his future. During his teen years, he was took interest in computer and technology courses, ranking at the top of his class and joined a hacktivist group known as Cryptonomicon — A group of white hat hacker's who rebelled against corrupt government officials and the upsurging criminal syndicates. Survival Tracing A Name Michael arrived in New York City and tracked down a man named Jeddy Noyes — the leader of a small time smuggling ring. He encountered them in a construction site and overheard their conversation using his holographic communicator's enhanced reconnaissance mode or ERM. He parkoured down the building and once on the street he was able to activate a charge planted on the propane tank to cause a distraction before encountering the gang of criminals. A fight started and he was able to take them all down using his hand to hand combat skills. Jeddy warned him that there were bigger and badder guys out there with his similar set of skills before he took off running. Michael would then capture and interrogate Jeddy, but Jeddy killed himself via a cyanide pill. Without a lead, he escaped to find some new leads. Finding his AI Michael arrived on Jaeter to reclaim his stolen AI, Gideon. He met with a man named Hayden O'Connor and discussed about his situation and deduced that Kyle Craig had been the one that stole the AI. After getting the coordinates to where Kyle was hiding, which had only been a temporary hide out, he made preparations to track him down. He was offered a place to sleep for the night aboard Hayden's frigate, The Second Coming. He would then set out on a reconnaissance mission and used his thermal imaging to find cartel soldiers inside the warehouse. He also used small spider bots to spy on the people inside, but couldn't get any more info and suspected two possibilities: A Jammer could of been inside the warehouse or the cartel soldiers could of destroyed his spider bots. He returned back to the frigate and reported his finding to Hayden. They both then agreed to assault the cartel warehouse to retrieve any valuable intel. Earth Riots of 2558 Bank Heist Going Rogue Second Chance Personality and Traits Michael's childhood was rough, characterized by his desire to help out his family even when they questioned his morals whether right or wrong. His compassion for his family is strong enough to become a vigilante and extradite revenge on those who have harmed them. He was shown to be stubborn, especially when his mother discourages him in becoming a vigilante. He can sometimes be naive, but despite this, he can easily tell when someone is lying to him or when they are not telling him the entire truth. He shows a great deal of personal strength and maturity for his young age. He was intelligent and grew up learning about computers. He would craft new tools, and be able to adapt existing tools to fit a specific situation and saw this as something to do in his downtime while his father was taking care of corporate shenanigans. When he became an adult, he used the knowledge he had gathered growing up to commit clandestine scams. Michael has a background as a criminal which has given him links to the underground of the galaxy knowing the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. He has shown himself to be quite athletic, capable of performing parkour to escape the police and sprinting with speed and agility. His physical strength is also demonstrated when chasing down criminals. It was not until the Human-Covenant war that he gained a wider perception of the galaxy, viewing the Covenant as nothing more than low life criminal scum. Harboring leftover guilt from not doing anything by the loss of many human lives from the Covenants onslaught, he would set out to make a difference by helping restore Earth using whatever technological means to help make a difference no matter how small. Throughout the years of the Post war and Created crisis, Michael sharpened his skills and eventually would set out to dismantle many of the criminal syndicates that plagued the galaxy, whether for the greater good or vigilantism, even if it might be costly to him personally. Equipment